Pups in the Magical World 2 (Part 2) Escape Attempt 1
Recap from last part: The pups reunite with some of their friends in the Magical World to figure out the missing disappearances of the different characters (including Marshall). They meet Daisy Patches, a fairy friend of Team Umizoomi, and Rainbow Dash discovers the Bamboo Flute, which has magical powers. However, they all discover who was behind the disappearances, a group of ruthless poachers called "The Smuggling Pinchers", and they recapture Lil' Leah and capture both Tails and Apple Bloom. Can the pups help save their friends before they are smuggled into the Pinchers' world? Myron's Outdoor Troubles (Later that evening, in the Jungle Area) (Myron is looking through a suitcase full of his things) (He hears sounds) Myron: What was that? (Damien walks over with the two dogs) Damien: Calm down, Myron. Wait 'til the boss sees the little critters we collected, and all the money they'll make us too. (He sees all the stuff that Myron threw around) Myron: I’m trying to relax. I don't know how you can handle this outdoor stuff, Damien. Damien: You'll just have to get used to it. But I see that you are managing fine. Myron: But I still prefer hotels and everything civilized. Damien: I agree. (He looks at a map) Looks like we can go to Centopia tomorrow and pinch ourselves the golden unicorn there. Myron: If we got all of those mangy beasts, getting that flying horse will be easy. (He sees a small bug fly near him) AAAAH!! A BUG!!!! (He tries to swat it) Damien: Careful, Myron. Don't want to burn down the jungle now, do we? Myron: Why do I care!? Wait a minute. "Jungle"!? How could we set fire to a place like this!? Damien: Trust me. It will burn up. And once it does, it's the end of our trip and there's no golden unicorn for us. Myron: It will also be the end of these blasted bugs too! (The bug flies off) That's right! You'd better fly! (One of the dogs looks at Damien with a friendly look) Damien: What are you looking at!? (He hits him with his hat) Get over there and guard those animals! (The dog walks over to the truck) (The other dog looks at the dog with sympathy) You too, Dagger! And I better not catch you sleeping on the job! (Dagger walks over to the truck) Myron: We don't need one of them escaping. (A mosquito lands on his shoulder and bites him) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! (He jumps up and lands on his back) (Damien chuckles to himself and goes to sleep) (Myron falls asleep where he fell) Escape Plan (A little while later, Dagger fell asleep) (The other dog tried to stay awake, but he soon fell asleep) (Right after that, Tails manages to get out of the bag) (He sees that it's safe) (Dagger almost wakes up, but then he goes back to sleep) (Tails creeps over to the bags and unties the knot) (Lil' Leah was inside) Lil' Leah: 'Bout time. Tails: Shh! *quietly* We have to help the others. Lil' Leah: *quietly* Okay. (She sees a trunk and uses her vine to pick at the lock) (Dagger hears them) Tails: Uh oh. Hide! (They both hide in the bags) (Dagger checks the truck's back and sees that there's nothing big going on, in his direction) (He goes back to sleep) (Tails peeks out) Okay, it's safe, for now. (He and Lil' Leah get back to what they were doing) (Tails unties another bag) (Inside was--) Marshall: Tails!? Tails: Shh! Marshall: *quietly* Sorry. (Lil' Leah manages to unlock the trunk) (Inside is both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle) Apple Bloom: *quietly* Thanks. Sweetie Belle: Help us out, will you? (The two fillies hop out of the trunk) (Soon, all the characters that were smuggled are released from the restrainings by the Pinchers) Marshall: So we just jump off and make sure we don't jump on neither Dagger or Doggle? Apple Bloom: Who? Marshall: That's the dogs' names. Apple Bloom: Oh. Maybe I can get down, but I might create a stomp that could wake them. Marshall: I'll give you some help. Apple Bloom: Just don't bite my tail. (Marshall grabs her bow and helps her down) (She barely makes a sound) (She looks at her bow) No teethmarks or drool? Not bad. Marshall: Been praticing. (Suddenly, there's a rustle in the bushes nearby) ???: *Quietly* Apple Bloom? (Apple Bloom recognizes who it is) Apple Bloom: Applejack!? Applejack: Shh! Apple Bloom: *quietly* Sorry... (Applejack approaches cautiously) Applejack: Is everyone all right? Apple Bloom: We're all fine. What's that flashlight for? (Behind Applejack is a flashlight that is standing up on the ground) (It shines a light in the sky that has a shape of her Cutie Mark) Applejack: It's my Pony-Signal. It will tell the others where y'all are. Marshall: That's cool, but can we get off? (Applejack uses a piece of wood to make a ramp for them to slide down) (She then helps Sweetie Belle down) (Sweetie Belle is keeping Cheese in her saddle bag) Applejack: Why are you holding Cheese? Sweetie Belle: Those horrible guys hurt his wing. He can't fly. Cheese: *Weakly* Chao... Applejack: Poor thing. Fairies and Dogs (Soon, everyone is off the back of the truck) (Well.... everyone except Sunil) Sunil: *Nervously* You sure it's safe? Marshall: Don't worry, Sunil. It's easy. (Suddenly, Dagger wakes up) (Everyone else hides, except Applejack) (Suddenly, Patch flies over to Dagger and Applejack) Patch: Applejack! Look out! (She bonks Dagger in the head) You're not tough, are you?! (Dagger shakes his head) (Patch flies over to a tree) (He jumps out to her but she dodges it and he hits the tree) Or fast! *giggles* (She flies off and Dagger begins to chase her) (Sunil then closes his eyes) Sunil: One.... Two.... Threee! (He jumps off, but he jumps onto Doggle) (The dog growls at him) Oh, I'm so sorry. If I knew you were there I would've-- Applejack: Hey! Leave him alone! (Doggle looks at her) (She has her game-face on) Sunil: AAHH!! (He runs off) (Damien wakes up) (Sunil runs past him so fast that his straw hat falls on top of him) I can't see! I can't see! (He runs into the bushes) (Damien runs after him) Damien: Come back here! And give me back my hat! (Meanwhile, Patch leads Dagger on a wild goose chase, or fairy chase in this case) (A few times, he tries to eat her, but she swiftly dodges each and everytime) Patch: Can't you do better than that? (She flies upward) (Dagger runs until he bumps into Miss Annika) Miss Annika: Mmmm.... Dog food. (Dagger realizes what she really means and runs off) (Tulip flies down with patch) Oh, I love saying stuff like that, even when I don't mean it. (Miss Annika, Tulip, and Patch all laugh) Tulip: Told ya' it would work. Patch: You certainly did. Now c'mon, we'd better find the others before the Loyaletes get themselves too involved. (They fly off while Miss Annika slithers off somewhere) Loyaletes Mess with Myron (Meanwhile, Rainbow leads some of the other Loyaletes over to where Applejack's Pony-Signal is shining) (She sees something and smiles) Pinkie: You see something? Rainbow: Yep, some action! (She points out the sleeping Myron) Now watch. (She loads the Bamboo flute with some berries, aims at Myron at fires them) (Myron wakes up and jumps up, holding his behind) Myron: AIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHH!!!! (He falls down) Charmy: Ooh! Nice shot! (Myron gets up) Myron: Who did that!? Minty Grass: Watch this one! (He charges out and rams Myron) Myron: Yeow! You little-- (Blues Skies trips him and then Black Rainbow whacks him with his tail) Whoooaaa! DOOW! *groans* Blue Skies: Now that's the power of Dronies! (The three do a hoof bump and run into the bushes) (Myron gets up) Myron: I'll have your hides! Oscar: He needs to "cool off"! (He uses Water Gun on Myron's face) Myron: *gargles* (Oscar stops spraying) (Myron wipes the water off his face) You bunch of-- (Charmy flies over) Charmy: Yoo-hoooo!! (Myron sees him) Myron: A bug!!!! (He tries to swat him) Charmy: Uh oh... (He dodges all the swattings) Ya-hoo! This is fun! Can't get me! Nah-nah! *blows raspberry* Myron: I'll get you--- *Grunts* (His foot gets stung by Charmy's stinger) EEEE-YAAHHH!!! Charmy: Oopsie! And that's why you should NEVER swat a bee! (He flies over to the others while Myron holds his stung foot and hops up and down on the other foot) (Meanwhile, Geo connects a rope to a berry bush) Geo: Hey, guys! (The other Loyaletes hurry over) (They pull the vine and the bush launches all the berries it has, right into Myron's face) (They celebrate a little, but then they decide to make sure to help the others) (However, Myron angrily wipes off the red berry juice off his face and grabs a stick and places it over the fire until it's now a fire stick) FIRE!!!! (Rainbow signals the others that it's safe) (Suddenly Myron approaches them) Myron: I HATE BUGS!!! Charmy: Uh oh! (He begins to swing it around Charmy, who is dodging it, barely) Myron: This time I'll squash you like a.... like a... BUG! Charmy: I, could, use, some, help! Rainbow: Hang in there! (Pinkie approaches, but her hoof catches on fire) Pinkie: Aah! Hoof on fire! And it's hothothothothothothothothothothothot! (She blows on it, a lot) (Some of the others try some things, but things keep getting worse) (Myron then drops the fire stick and the fire from it starts to spread) (The fire soons becomes so thick, it separates the Loyaletes from the others) (Damien, who re-caught Sunil and put his hat back on, approaches the pick-up truck) (He then traps the other characters) (Now they're captured, again) Damien: C'mon, Myron! We can forget the unicorn! (The two pinchers quickly get in the truck) Myron: Let's go! Now! Step on it! And leave the dogs! (Meanwhile, Applejack is sparring with Doggle) (She finishes him with a hard buck) Applejack: Apple Bloom? (She doesn't know what just happened) Apple Bloom!? (Dagger manages to hop on the back of the truck, but Doggle, unfortunately, doesn't make it) (Dagger sadly watches him as the truck leaves) Oh no! (Applejack tries to chase them) Apple Bloom! Stop! Come back with my sister! Stop! APPLE BLOOOOOOOOOOMM!!! (She soon loses track of the truck) No.... Apple Bloom... (She lies down) (Suddenly, she hears a cracking and rumbling sound behind her) What's that? (When she turns around...) *Gasp* (The screen shows the area next to her) (The sound of something falling down sounds) (Applejack's hat falls right in that area and is burnt to ashes) (Her voice is not heard) The Rainfall (Meanwhile, the Loyaletes are stuck in the fire) Pinkie: HOT! HOT! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!!!!!!! Oscar: Which way do we go!? Charmy: I don't know! Rainbow, get some rainclouds! Rainbow: HOW!? I'll never get them in time! (Suddenly, up in the sky, they hear a loud shrill cry) What was that?! Oscar: One of the most powerful of all the Magical Guardians. She came in our time of need. Annabelle the pink Dragonair. (They look up and see Annabelle, the pink Dragonair) (She lets out a loud shrill cry) (Several rain clouds suddenly appear in the sky and release a huge downpour) Charmy: It's raining! It's raining! Black Rainbow: That should put the fire out. (Soon, the rain stops, and the fire is gone) Minty Grass: Looks like those bad guys got away, with our friends... Rainbow: Wait! Where's Applejack? Pinkie: I don't know. Rainbow: You don't think that-- Female Voice: Help! Help! (Out of the bushes comes a shiny colored Pichu, she's out of breath) Oscar: It's Maragold, Lightning Strike's niece! (They hurry over to her) You okay? Maragold: It's not me; You gotta see it! Hurry! (She rushes into the bushes) (They hurry after her) (Until...) (They see an unconscious Applejack, underneath a fallen tree) Rainbow: Oh no... Applejack! (She and Pinkie approach her) (They notice that she's covered in burnt marks over most parts of her body) (Geo skates over and feels where her heart is) Geo: She's still alive, but she's badly hurt. Rainbow: No.... Not Applejack... (She gets angry) (She yells out down the path with the Pinchers' truck's tire track) I don't know if you can hear me, but if it's the last thing any of us do! WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!! (echoes) (To Be Continued) (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Sequels